CCG: The Motion Pictures
|size = 2½ × 3½ |cards = 131 |pack = 11 |box = 30 }} This is a list of cards from The Motion Pictures, a series of the Star Trek Customizable Card Game: First Edition from Decipher. Artifact * The Genesis Device Dilemmas * Engine Imbalance * "God" * Hero Worship * I Hate You * Linguistic Legerdemain * Now Would Be A Good Time * Subspace Shock Wave * The Whale Probe * V'Ger Doorway * The Nexus Equipment * Transport Inhibitor * Transporter Drones Events * DuJ SaQ * Fal-Tor-Pan * I Just Love Scanning For Life-forms * Isomagnetic Disintegrator * To Be Or Not To Be Incidents * Ceti Eel * Release This Pain Interrupts * I Do Not Take Orders From You! * Lure of the Nexus * No, Kirk... The Game's Not Over * Prefix Code Transmission * Smooth as an Android's Bottom * The Needs of the Many... * What Does God Need with a Starship Missions * Analyze Radiation * Insurrection * Observe Ritual * The Discovery of * Collect Metaphasic Particles * Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold Personnel Federation * Admiral Cartwright * Admiral Kirk * Amanda Grayson * Ambassador Sarek * Spock * Captain Styles * Captain Sulu * Carol Marcus * Clark Terrell * Commander Chekov * Commander Rand * Commander Uhura * David Marcus * Demora Sulu * Dmitri Valtane * Dr. Chapel * Dr. Gillian Taylor – this personnel also has a Non-Aligned affiliation card * Dr. McCoy * Ensign Tuvok * Henreid * Ilia * J.T. Esteban * Jacobson * James T. Kirk * John Harriman * Lojur * Mark Tobiaston * Matthew Dougherty * Mr. Scott * Saavik * St. John Talbot * Tahglio * T'Lar * Valeris * Voight * Will Decker Klingon * Azetbur * Brigadier Kerla * Captain Kang * Chancellor Gorkon * Ch'dak * Colonel * General * General Korrd * Kamarag * Karnog * Klaa * Komal * Kor'choth * Koth * Krase * Kruge * Maltz * Regnor * Torg * Valkris * Vixis * Woteln Neutral * George and Gracie Non-Aligned * Dr. Gillian Taylor – this personnel also has a Federation affiliation card * Dr. Tolian Soran * Gallatin * Joachim * J'Onn * Khan * Martia * Mas'ud * Pa'rena * Rae'alin * Ru'afo * Sam'po * Sarod * Sharic * Sybok * Wajahut Romulan * Caithlin Dar * Nanclus Ships Federation * – this ship also has a Klingon affiliation card * [[NCC-1700|Starship Constitution]] * [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|Starship Enterprise]] * [[USS Excelsior|Starship Excelsior]] * * * – this ship also has a Non-Aligned affiliation card Klingon * HMS Bounty – this ship also has a Federation affiliation card * * [[Klaa's Bird-of-Prey|IKS Chontay]] * [[Kang's battle cruiser (2293)|IKS K'elric]] * [[Chang's Bird-of-Prey|IKS Kla'Diyus]] * [[K't'inga class|IKS K't'inga]] * Kronos One Non-Aligned * Injector Assembly One * ''Li'seria'' * Son'a Battleship * Son'a Shuttle * USS Reliant – this ship also has a Federation affiliation card Tactics * Isolytic Burst * Riker Maneuver * Target Warp Field Coils Time Locations * Camp Khitomer * Cetacean Institute Table Motion Pictures, The